


If this is my story, then why am I the villain?

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Uhh so I'm going to post a bunch of really short diary entry type things, sry I found a bunch of random prompts that would be perfect.
Kudos: 3





	If this is my story, then why am I the villain?

Why am I always preventing my own happiness? It seems like nothing I do is right. I couldn't save Lisa. I'm intentionally withdrawn. I'm running from relationships I know I would be happy in, romantic and otherwise. If this is my story why am I the villain?


End file.
